


Гонконг-Сеул

by bazarova



Series: Города и страны [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Представляя, что ему сейчас за это всё будет, Джексон бесстрашно хватает с прилавка большой алый помидор и шумно откусывает от него. Жуёт, не спеша, и, глядя на загорелого охреневающего Джебома в потёках томатного сока, говорит:— Так, значит, ты продаешь помидоры?





	1. Часть Джексона

Джексон не спит всю ночь, распихивая так и эдак свои вещи в рюкзак. Ему ужасно не хочется тащить с собой дорожную сумку, но теплая толстовка не лезет. Он скручивает её роллом, складывает так, как учит ловкий блогер на Youtube, засовывает, безобразно скомкав, но замок каждый раз не застёгивается, страшно трещит, а Джексон психует. В районе трех утра он догадывается загуглить погоду и, со спокойной душой, закидывает толстовку куда-то под кровать. Будет тепло и сухо всю неделю.

И как он сразу не сообразил? Это всё перелеты и недосып.

У Джексона жуткий сушняк — они с родителями хорошо отметили вечером его прилёт из Лондона на праздники. Так отпраздновали, что он даже не поехал к себе, а остался в своей старой комнате. На стенах до сих пор висят плакаты Big Bang, вырезки из журналов с его первыми победами и распечатанные фотки пятилетней давности, сделанные в приезд Джебома.

Вот они позируют на Пике Виктория, где у Джексона улетела кепка, еще на одном снимке они идут по Цим-Ша-Цуй, держа в руках кучу пакетов с подарками, а на фото рядом — с крутым видом подпирают цветную стену в Сохо. Есть еще один снимок, он висит прямо по центру, надежно прилепленный цветным скотчем со всех сторон. На нём они запечатлены на фоне новогодних фейерверков: Джексон в малиновой олимпийке и идиотской кепке буквально висит на плечах Джебома, крепко стиснув, и корчит непередаваемую моську, а тот то ли морщится от тяжести, то ли пытается улыбнуться, глядя в объектив. Фотография не самая удачная, но Джексону всё равно она ужасно нравится. Он смотрит на неё еще немного, щелкает пальцами по носу Джебому на фото, отклеивает снимки и тянется к бутылке с водой у кровати. Бутылка обидно пустая, а поход на кухню точно закончится тем, что он перебудит всех в квартире. Джексон задумчиво перекатывается с пятки на носок и, в итоге, идет наливать воду из-под крана в своей ванной. Не органично, но зато близко, доступно и бесшумно.

До выезда остаётся не так много времени и, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, Джексон пишет родителям письмо с извинениями и пожеланиями отлично провести Чжунцюцзе у бабушки в Шанхае, куда, в общем-то, они должны были ехать все вместе через пару дней. Они катаются туда каждый год, сколько он себя помнит — это, на самом деле, традиция — и Джексон заранее представляет, чего ему еще предстоит наслушаться.

В районе пяти утра он, отчаянно зевая, крадётся мимо родительской спальни, словно непослушный школьник, сбегающий на вечеринку. Впереди у него полоса препятствий из напольной вазы, обувницы и брошенных им же кроссовок. Джексон её минует успешно, потратив кучу времени и нервов, потому что в темноте ни зги не видно, а он всё еще не хочет быть пойманным. Письмо он прилепляет стикером прямо поверх зеркала в прихожей, а потом обувается бесконечно медленно, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Джексон уже почти готов выходить, как за спиной с тихим шорохом открывается дверь. Он замирает ровно в той же позе, в которой был, становясь похожим на суриката, и даже задерживает дыхание, боясь выдать себя.

Мимо него, шаркая тапками, отец идёт в сторону кухни. Он что-то бубнит сонно по пути, а потом раздаётся плеск наливаемой воды из графина. Джексон облизывает сухие губы — ему тоже очень хочется водички. Надеясь, что его не заметят, он быстро прячется в тени обувницы, согнувшись в три погибели в углу, и закрывает себе рот ладонью. Посреди прихожей, как бельмо на глазу, остаётся его белый модный адидасовский рюкзак. Джексон едва не стонет от злости на самого себя — ну что за растяпа. Из кухни шаркают обратно, Джексон весь съеживается и зажмуривается, будто это сделает его невидимым, затем раздаётся глухой хлопок закрывшейся двери, и снова воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая только мерным гулом холодильника и стуком волнующегося сердца.

Джексон аккуратно отпирает замок — у родителей он старого образца, не электронный — кидается к оставленному рюкзаку на полу и пулей вылетает в тамбур, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. Он хлопает себя по карманам, пытаясь найти в них ключи, но, кажется, они так и остались лежать на полке. Джексон ругается вполголоса, топчется на месте нетерпеливо и, махнув рукой, так и убегает в сторону лестниц. Он перепрыгивает через ступеньки и, одновременно, пытается заказать себе такси до аэропорта. Рюкзак бьёт его по заднице, и это отвлекает настолько, что Джексон трижды путается в адресе, вызывая машину сначала к дому своей бывшей, затем к своей квартире, и только уже потом куда нужно. Где-то в районе двадцатого этажа он сдаётся и сдёргивает рюкзак со спины, чтобы тащить его в руках. Оставшиеся ступеньки он ритмично набивает Джексону синяки на коленках в дырах на джинсах.

Машина приезжает минут через пятнадцать, ослепляя фарами. Джексон вваливается на задние сидения, отбив лоб о крышу, ругается безобразно, смущая таксиста впереди, закрывает дверь и они, наконец, едут по освещенным ночными огнями улицам. За окном мелькают знакомые с детства магазины и кафешки: вот тут они с друзьями просаживали последние деньги в игровых автоматах вместо уроков, а там, за углом, можно было купить лучшие вафли в их районе. Теперь на том месте какой-то пафосный ресторанчик несъедобной тайской кухни. Джексон прилипает носом к стеклу, пытаясь рассмотреть получше почти забытые места, и предаётся сладкой ностальгии.

Подъезжая к аэропорту, Джексон очень стереотипно начинает перерывать весь свой небольшой багаж, ища сначала кошелёк, а потом и загранник. Его прошибает холодный пот, когда, распотрошив рюкзак, он так и не может найти пропажу. Пожилой таксист смотрит на него через зеркало с усмешкой и советует проверить карман олимпийки. Паспорт, конечно, там, водитель удовлетворённо кивает, а Джексон проверяет своё отражение в окне — не облысел ли он. Но волосы тоже всё еще там, где им положено быть. И даже не седые.

В аэропорт они доезжают за полчаса до конца регистрации. Джексон бежит, сломя голову, едва не впечатываясь носом во все ограждения. Швыряет документы на стойку и долбит пальцами по её глянцевой поверхности, явно нервируя девушку по ту сторону. Глядя на него, у неё моментально начинает дёргаться идеально подведённый глаз, а улыбка становится совсем уж вымученной. Она торопится отдать ему билет и наклеить бирку на рюкзак, желает счастливого пути и настойчиво советует идти уже на паспортный контроль.

Джексон ураганом проносится по всему зданию аэропорта — он улетал отсюда сотни раз и знает каждый его угол — задерживается в Duty free, выискивая на полках бутылки с Jameson Whiskey, абсентом и байцзю, а потом, шурша пакетом, устало плюхается на кресло в кофейне. У него есть немного времени до начала посадки, и, если он сейчас не выпьет кофе, то просто уснёт где-то тут в терминале. Возможно даже на полу под пальмой в кадке.

Его американо почти подходит к концу, как звонит телефон. Очень требовательно и даже как-то психованно. Джексон жуёт губы и не торопится отвечать. И чего им всем там не спалось, спрашивается?! Половина седьмого утра, выходные, спать бы и спать сладко. Мелодия вызова начинает играть по второму кругу, а мама на фото улыбается, кажется, уже не так дружелюбно, как раньше. Джексон комкает стаканчик из-под кофе и, собрав всё своё мужество, сдвигает иконку на экране смартфона.

— У тебя совесть есть? Какая Корея?! — раздаётся в трубке, — Мы видим тебя в лучшем случае три раза в год по неделе! В конце-концов, тебя ждёт бабушка! Она уже напекла лунного печенья!

Джексон морщится и смотрит по сторонам, думая, что кто-то может услышать, как его, такого самостоятельного и независимого, отчитывает мама.

— Мам, я взрослый человек, и сам могу распоряжаться своим отпуском, нет? — он не хочет оправдываться, поэтому пытается придать голосу твёрдости. Получается, по правде, не очень. — Мы каждый год празднуем Чжунцюцзе одинаково: едем к бабуле, зажигаем фонарики на заднем дворе, едим печенье и полночи пьём, пялясь на полнолуние…

— А ты не подумал, что этот год может стать для бабушки последним? — отец кричит ему в трубку, и тут же, судя по звуку, получает крепкий шлепок.

— Ты что такое говоришь?! — кричит мама уже на него, — Я сейчас устрою последний год тебе.

Джексон морщится, пережидая бурю на том конце провода, а потом неуверенно произносит:

— Мам? Я отключаюсь, ладно? У меня посадку объявили.

Она вздыхает тяжело и отвечает устало:

— Позвони, как доберешься. Хорошо проведи праздники, дорогой.

И, прежде чем в трубке раздаются гудки, слышно, как отец ругается, что он, Джексон, мог хотя бы дверь за собой закрыть. Бестолочь.

Весь полёт он нежится в шикарном кресле бизнес-класса: из-за того, что решил лететь в последний момент, ему пришлось выложить немалые деньги за билеты до Кореи. Хорошенькие стюардессы настойчиво предлагают ему шампанское и завтрак, Джексон приоткрывает один глаз и всем своим видом демонстрирует, куда они могут засунуть себе и то, и другое. Он не спал нормально целую вечность, и следующие три часа полёта полусидит-полулежит практически не двигаясь, оглушая своим храпом несчастных соседей.

В Инчхоне происходит что-то невообразимое: толпа женщин разных возрастов орёт, визжит, топчет ему ноги, бьёт сумочками разной степени тяжести, и слепит вспышками огромных камер. Джексон боится, что его опрокинут и задавят, и он, в обнимку со своим многострадальным рюкзаком, стремится к зелёным спасительным оазисам на горизонте, но его постоянно сбивают с курса, а потом и вовсе загоняют за ограждение и сразу на всех языках просят подождать. Закутанные по самые глаза, как мумии не первой свежести, едва волоча ноги, мимо проходят участники какой-то модной нынче группы. Джексон смотрит на них, чешет устало свой колючий подбородок и никак не может вспомнить название. Что-то такое нелепое и простое до идиотизма.

Джексон вертит головой в поисках указателей и, как обычно, ни черта не видит. Он был тут раньше: пару раз в Сеуле проходили небольшие соревнования и сборы, но вот так, без сопровождения и трансфера, в Инчхоне впервые. Он героически решает ехать из аэропорта до самого места назначения на метро, потому что слышал о нём сплошные хвалебные оды.

С горем пополам он находит нужный эскалатор, меняет деньги по неадекватному грабительскому курсу в обменнике на первом этаже, дальше мимо горшков с кустами уверенно двигается по вылизанному до блеска фойе, и, когда уже думает, что безнадежно заблудился, упирается в терминалы по продаже билетов.

Джексон тупит перед ними долгих минут пять, вызывая у людей за спиной вздохи и стоны, покупает универсальный проездной, обещающий ему практически небо в алмазах, и торопится отойти, пока его не пригвоздили взглядом к синей табличке “Добро пожаловать в Корею”.

В поезде немноголюдно, так что едет он очень даже комфортно. Напротив на кресле сидит очаровательная девочка лет пяти. Она играет сосредоточенно на розовом смартфоне, прерываясь только на то, чтобы утереть свой сопливый нос подолом платья в цветочек, пока её чересчур кудрявая бабуля смотрит в другую сторону.

В какой конец света ты бы ни приехал, а дети везде одинаково прелестны и трогательны в своей простоте, думает Джексон, и протягивает свою упаковку бумажных платочков. Девочка поднимает на него глаза, неуверенно забирая платок, и Джексон замечает у неё над веком россыпь мелких родинок. Они похожи на путь летящей кометы и вызывают в памяти Джексона воспоминания о совсем других родинках над левым глазом. Он откидывается обратно на спинку кресла, бессовестно вытягивает затекшие ноги и улыбается по-идиотски остаток дороги до своей первой пересадки, которую едва не пропускает.

На станции Чонбальсан Джексон выходит из метро под палящее солнце, отражающееся от стекла и металла вокруг и сразу тянется за солнечными очками. В них мало что видно, но хотя бы можно глаза открыть. Ищет тень, а потом сверяется с адресом и прокладывает еще один маршрут. Если верить картам, то до пригорода ему можно доехать либо автобусом, либо на такси. За свои неполные двадцать пять лет, побывав в куче стран, он никогда никуда не ездил сам. И теперь ему жгуче интересно, как это, ехать автобусом самому в Корее, так что идёт до нужной ему остановки.

Он проклинает сам себя уже минут через пятнадцать. В автобусе душно, пыльно и куча тётушек пялится на него с разных концов салона. Кондиционер дует еле-еле, и Джексон просто обтекает на своём кожаном кресле, прилипнув к нему спиной в чёрной футболке.

За окнами сначала стремительно проносятся сияющие многоэтажки из стекла и бетона, а потом пейзаж как-то резко меняется на поля, небольшие водоёмы и теплицы самых разных ферм. Автобус тормозит на каждой остановке, впуская и выпуская загорелых до черноты людей, а Джексон всё сверяется с картой, боясь проехать. Так боится, что случайно выходит на остановку раньше. Автобус уезжает, подмигивая ему поворотниками, а Джексон тупо пялится на точку на карте, которая, будто издеваясь, быстро перемещается назад на одну остановку. Видимо, какой-то глюк.

Идти ему, кажется, не долго, так что он обматывается олимпийкой, закидывает рюкзак за плечи и идёт вдоль дороги вслед автобусу, покрываясь пылью. В своих чёрных брендовых джинсах и белых адидасах выглядит он среди капустных полей неуместно. И чем, интересно, думал, когда собирался?

Рядом тормозит пожилой мужчина на старом Хёндае, он что-то спрашивает у него, но Джексон первую половину прослушивает из-за грохота мотора, а вторую — не понимает и просто показывает на экране смартфона адрес. Лысеющий со лба дядька кивает и объясняется с ним на пальцах, обещая, что мигом его доставит куда нужно. Всю дорогу он пытается завести непринужденную беседу то на английском, то на корейском. При этом орёт так, будто общается с глухим и тупым одновременно. Джексон хочет втолковать ему, что неплохо понимает корейский и прекрасно слышит, но, как это часто бывает, его водитель слишком взбудоражен новым знакомством.

Они доезжают до нужной ему остановки, Джексон хочет выйти, но добросердечный водитель убеждает, что доставит до дверей. Они сворачивают с главной дороги и петляют еще минут пять, поднимая клубы рыжей пыли, прежде чем Джексон выходит перед небольшим аккуратным двухэтажным домом. За ним виднеются еще какие-то постройки и открытые парники с ровными рядами кустов томатов внутри. Слева от дома стоит небольшой магазинчик с невзрачной вывеской. Джексон идёт прямо туда, не глядя под ноги, и едва не спотыкается о двух кошек, вальяжно растянувшихся у входа. Черный кот сердито размахивает хвостом, а белая кошка осуждающе смотрит на него снизу вверх разноцветными глазами. Джексон бурчит извинения и, широко шагая, переступает через них.

На входную дверь пришпилено объявление, что магазин сегодня работает до пяти вечера, а потом будет закрыт, в связи с Чусоком, до самого четверга. И снизу пожелание хорошо провести праздники, коряво написанное от руки.

Внутри прохладно и самое настоящее помидорное царство. Полки и стеллажи заполнены банками с соком, томатной пастой, соусами, и, конечно, свежими плодами, манящими упругими боками.

Продавец в безразмерной клетчатой рубашке и дурацкой панаме стоит спиной ко входу на небольшой стремянке, перетаскивая банки с одной полки на другую. В ухе у него виднеется наушник, и он, тихонько подпевая, покачивает своими широченными плечами под музыку. Вместе с ним, тонко звеня, покачиваются цепочки длинных модных сейчас серёжек. Они, как и прикид Джексона, абсолютно неуместны в таком антураже.

Джексон нарочно громко закрывает входную дверь, шумно топает по сухим доскам пола и фальшиво кашляет, чтобы его точно было слышно сквозь музыку. Продавец оборачивается на шум, замирает, с круглыми от удивления глазами, а потом неловко оступается и очень неизящно падает на пол вместе с банкой томатного сока, которую держал в руках. Банка разлетается на осколки, по полу разливается помидорное море, а Джексон, зажмурившись, втягивает голову в плечи. На том берегу крепко матерятся, кряхтят и хрустят стеклом.

Представляя, что ему сейчас за это всё будет, Джексон бесстрашно хватает с прилавка большой алый помидор и шумно откусывает от него. Жуёт, не спеша и, глядя на загорелого охреневающего Джебома в потёках томатного сока, говорит:

— Так, значит, ты продаешь помидоры?


	2. Часть Джебома

С самого утра всё идёт не так: Кунта будит его в шесть утра, укусив за забинтованный палец на руке, потом Джебом обливается йогуртом во время завтрака, а затем отец решает, что в магазине перед праздниками нужно сделать инвентаризацию и уборку. Джебом не перечит, но настроение моментально опускается ниже плинтуса.

Покупателей совсем мало — почти все в округе либо уже разъехались, либо готовятся к приёму гостей — так что никто не отвлекает от перетаскивания, перетряхивания и пересчитывания. Родители в доме пакуют сумки перед поездкой к родне, а Джебом, оттирая верхнюю полку от липких кругов от банок, ломает голову, придумывая вескую причину, чтобы никуда не ехать.

Будет кормить кошек? Поливать помидоры? Лечить спину? Нет, если признаться, что опять болит спина, то есть все шансы, что они всё равно поедут, но уже в больницу. Он тайком чешет поясницу под корсетом и морщится. В наушнике играет какая-то слишком бодрящая колыбельная, и Джебом в полголоса подпевает ей, сдвигая банки с томатным соком с одного угла в другой.

Позади оглушающе хлопает дверь и, судя по звукам, в магазин вламывается слон с хроническим бронхитом. Джебом, машинально обняв банку, оборачивается, балансируя на низкой стремянке, и видит то, чего видеть определённо не может.

Он цепенеет весь, потому что мозг моментально отказывается обрабатывать входящую информацию. Глаза, по ощущениям, открываются так, как не способны открыться, в принципе, а потом Джебом неловко оступается, подвернув ногу, и летит мешком на пол. Рядом, словно в замедленной съемке, падает трехлитровая банка, обдавая его волной томатного сока и осколков.

Джебом матерится, обтирая зудящее лицо рукавом рубашки, пытается подняться, но ноги скользят по красной луже. Под кедами хрустит стекло, а возле прилавка бессовестно чавкают, дегустируя товар без спроса.

— Так, значит, ты продаешь помидоры? — говорит ему пыльный потный Джексон, ослепляя улыбкой, как тысячи солнц.

Джебом стоит напротив, обтекая, и не находит ничего умнее спросить, чем:

— Ты откуда здесь взялся?

— Ну, знаешь, если с самого начала, то я, конечно, взял такси до аэропорта, потом чуть не опоздал на регистрацию, — тут он отходит подальше от растекающегося красного моря и снимает очки, — потом летел почти четыре часа, а уже тут, в Инчхоне, меня едва не затоптали фанатки этих… Как их там… Популярные такие сейчас, да не важно, вот, затем я почти заблудился в вашем метро и чуть не сдох в автобусе. Как раз хотел спросить, у вас всегда так жарко в сентябре? Еще я умудрился выйти на остановку раньше…

Джексон, как всегда, разговаривает со скоростью миля в секунду, и Джебом прикрывает глаза, хотя очень хочется заткнуть уши.

— Ладно, всё, я понял, стоп-стоп-стоп, Джексон, остановись.

Они пялятся друг на друга молча через прилавок. Джексон, под взглядом Джебома, цапает еще один помидор и вгрызается в него с отвратительным хлюпом. Помидор течёт, заливая Джексону тёмный от отросшей щетины подбородок и майку на груди, а Джебом мстительно думает — “Так тебе и надо”.

— Ты чего такой суровый? — невнятно говорит Джексон, — Я заплачу, так уж и быть. И за банку с соком заплачу, только прекрати на меня смотреть так, будто сейчас убьёшь на месте.

— Ты… Я не… — Джебом, наконец, отмирает, прочищает горло и просит, — Помоги мне тут всё убрать, ладно? Только не в белых адидасах…

Но Джексон, прожевав помидор, радостно лезет в самую лужу, бросив рюкзак и олимпийку поверх кассы. Присев на корточки, он сразу же принимается голыми руками собирать крупные осколки от банки. Джебом тянется за ведром, щеткой и тряпкой, а сам думает, что это бред какой-то. Он даже украдкой щипает себя за руку — вдруг спит — но картинка перед глазами не меняется, а взаправдашний Джексон продолжает оставлять красные отпечатки кроссовок на полу их семейного магазина.

Джебом механически собирает в совок перемазанное в томате мелкое стекло. Он всё еще шокирован и не знает, что сказать. Джексон, закончив с крупными осколками, хочет взяться за тряпку, но тут со стороны склада с тихим мяуканьем в магазин царственно входит Нора.

У Джексона моментально на лице расцветает восторг ребёнка, он тут же забывает, что хотел сделать, пружинисто поднимается на ноги и несётся к ней навстречу с умиляющимся воплем:

— Это же Лора, иди сюда, красавица!

Он тянет к ней руки, а Джебом, защищая свою кошку, предупреждает:

— Нора, вообще-то… Не трогай её, ладно? Она не лю…

Догововорить он не успевает, потому что Нора тычется носом Джексону в подставленную ладонь, трётся о неё головой, а потом и вовсе укладывается на спину, подставляя живот. И мурчит. Предательница. Джексон мурчит вместе с ней, что-то лопочет по-китайски с кошачьим акцентом и, кажется, не собирается продолжать уборку.

Джебом отворачивается от них, возюкая тряпкой по полу. У него в голове куча вопросов, которые ему нужно задать, но он никак не может выстроить их в правильной последовательности, поэтому продолжает молча размазывать красную жижу по полу. Подвёрнутая лодыжка ноет, и он старается встать так, чтобы не опираться на неё. А еще, сто процентов, на заднице будет основательный синяк.

Джексон ходит по магазину и суёт свой идеальный нос во всё, до чего может добраться. Джебом хочет прикрикнуть на него, но у того звонит телефон и он, судя по интонации, долго перед кем-то извиняется, продолжая метаться из одного угла в другой. За ним невозможно следить спокойно — он беспокойный, активный и деятельный — и Джебом снова торопится отвернуться, чтобы тоже случайно не начать бегать, переняв его настроение.

Он идёт менять воду в туалет, заодно высыпает стекло в мусорный ящик у входа, потом долго возится, полоская “томатную” насквозь тряпку, а когда возвращается, застаёт пьесу “Знакомство с родителями”. Мама стоит посреди “кровавого” пятна на полу, а Джексон делает то, что получается у него лучше всего — очаровывает, располагает к себе и уговаривает. У него неплохой корейский, но он, видимо, всё же волнуется, потому что говорит медленнее обычного и постоянно ошибается, а следом бесконечно просит прощения. Взгляд у мамы уже загипнотизированный и, кажется, Джебом успел как раз к третьему действию.

— Я пригляжу за ним, даже не сомневайтесь. За ним и за его тремя кошками.

— Их пять, — говорит Джебом и подходит к ним ближе, — я вижу, вы уже успели познакомиться.

— Джебом, милый, а почему ты не предупредил, что у тебя будут гости на праздники? Я бы наготовила вкусного вам… — она прерывается на полу фразе и восклицает, — у тебя же кровь!

— Это не моя, — отвечает Джебом и технично уклоняется от Джексона, спешащего ткнуть его в щеку, — это помидоров.

— Да ладно, не вертись, — бурчит Джексон и всё-таки хватает его за лицо, а потом аккуратно трёт большим пальцем щеку, — и совсем это не помидоры, ты порезался осколком. Неужели не чувствуешь?

Джебом выворачивается и сам уже растирает зудящую щеку. И правда порезался. Ну и ладно. Он наматывает тряпку на швабру и, деловито ею орудуя, говорит маме:

— А я и не знал, что его принесёт, он меня тоже не предупредил.

И спрашивает уже у Джексона:

— С чего ты вообще решил, что я буду здесь, а не в Сеуле?

— Так Чусок же! Понятно, что ты домой поедешь, — Джексон улыбается, глядя на них всех, и продолжает тараторить, — Как пять кошек? Ты мне последний раз про трёх...

— А если бы мы уехали к бабушке раньше? — перебивает его Джебом и поднимает взгляд от пола, — Ты чем думал?

— Но вы же не уехали, — просто отвечает Джексон и смотрит на него, прищурившись, — Ты мне не рад? Я могу попытаться обменять билеты и улететь ночным в Шанхай.

— Не нужно ничего менять и никуда лететь, — вмешивается мама, вклиниваясь между ними. Она тычет локтем Джебому в бок, едва не попадая по шву корсета, и говорит Джексону, — Не обращай внимание, он так рад, что его хваленые мозги ему отказывают.

Джебом корчит этой успевшей спеться парочке недовольную мину и теснит их шваброй к выходу. Мама выводит Джексона за дверь, не прекращая хихикать, и до Джебома долетают теперь только отрывки их разговора. Он домывает полы, пока они там сплетничают, “снимает” кассу, укладывает документы для отца в папку, и, захватив вещи Джексона, запирает дверь.

Хватит на сегодня.

Родители уезжают уже затемно. Они очень хотят, чтобы Джебом ехал к бабушке вместе с Джексоном, но тот, едва не выпрыгивая из своих модно подранных штанов, убеждает их, что они и тут отлично проведут время. Так что, как только их машина скрывается за поворотом, Джебом облегченно выдыхает и стаскивает со своего лица маску “Лучшего сына в мире”.

Джексон налетает на него со спины и, зевая так, что челюсть хрустит, ноет, что голодный. Джебом кивает молча и тоже зевает. Из-за этого подсохшая царапина на щеке жутко щиплет и, кажется, начинает опять кровоточить.

Пока Джексон плещется в его ванной, Джебом успевает заклеить лицо пластырем, сменить повязку на порезанном пару дней назад пальце, натереть поясницу разогревающей мазью, перетянуть ногу эластичным бинтом и почувствовать себя старой развалиной.

Бросив майку в пятнах от томатного сока в стирку, Джебом идёт на кухню. За ним хвостом тянется всё его шумное кошачье семейство, требуя еды, любви и ласки. Джебом тоже не против любви и ласки, но в его распоряжении только еда, которой родители успели всё-таки забить холодильник перед отъездом. Он кормит кошек, отгоняя прожорливого Кунту от миски Норы, следит, чтобы мелкота не ела корм для взрослых, а взрослые — не объедали мелких, а потом, обмотавшись зелёным фартуком в цветочек, встаёт к плите.

Он так увлечённо готовит им ужин, что не слышит, как Джексон выплывает из ванной позади него. Он просто возникает будто из ниоткуда и кладёт подбородок ему на голое плечо, пугая до чёртиков. Джебом подпрыгивает на месте, над ухом клацают зубы, а мимо раскалённой сковороды с сосисками плюхается пара яиц. Джексон хнычет, что прикусил язык, а Джебом колотит его деревянной лопаткой, разбрызгивая вокруг масло, орёт, что поделом ему и выпинывает этого нарушителя спокойствия за стол около открытого настежь окна.

Джексон, с ног до головы упакованный в одежду Джебома, от скуки начинает переключать каналы маленького кухонного телевизора. Джебом замечает краем глаза рекламу ежегодных соревнований для айдолов и вспоминает, что так и не поздравил Джексона с его последней победой:

— Поздравляю с бронзой.

Джексон выключает звук и оборачивается:

— Смотрел?

Джебом кивает, продолжая помешивать лапшу в кастрюльке на плите.

— Тогда к чему поздравления?

— Э?

Джексон кидает пульт на стол и сползает устало по стулу. Он растирает лицо ладонями, будто тоже сдирает маску довольного жизнью парня, и говорит, не скрывая раздражения:

— Это была случайность. Просто повезло.

— Чтобы такие случайности случались, — возражает Джебом и раскладывает по тарелкам горячие омлет и рамён, — ты тренируешься всю жизнь.

— Я тренируюсь, чтобы мои победы не были случайностью… Давай не будем об этом, ладно?  
Джексон молча помогает ему накрыть на стол, отказывается от предложенного пива, и вместе они сидят в неуютной душной тишине, смотря бесконечную немую рекламу на экране.

Джебому кусок в горло не лезет, и он отодвигает свою тарелку, едва притронувшись. В последние пару месяцев этот жест практически вошёл у него в привычку. Хватаешь пару кусков с тарелки, делаешь вид, что поел, и торопишься за прилавок в магазине, в город или наверх в свою спальню. Всё просто. Джексон, чавкая лапшой, вопросительно приподнимает брови. Джебом в ответ пожимает плечами, мол, не голодный, и, глядя пустыми глазами в стену, начинает вслух размышлять, куда им можно съездить и что посмотреть:

— У нас тут есть парк аттракционов, зоопарк, если хочешь, можем смотаться в Сеул…

Джексон бесцеремонно щелкает его по носу, привлекая внимание:

— Никуда я не хочу, слышишь? Устал, как собака. Давай просто побудем немного вместе, поговорим о всяком...

Джебом еще раз кивает и снова отворачивается, чувствуя прилипший к нему намертво пристальный взгляд. Он не уверен, что не разучился “говорить о всяком” за эти долгие месяцы добровольной изоляции, но старается поддерживать разговор ни о чём и обо всём одновременно. Джексон уминает лапшу из его тарелки, рассказывает всё-таки о своих дорожных приключениях и старательно делает вид, что не засыпает.

Джебом оставляет его мыть посуду, а сам идёт стелить ему постель в своей комнате. Бельё с кровати он уносит в гостиную, решив спать там на диване перед телевизором, но у Джексона явно свои планы: он заявляется с подушкой и одеялом, кидает их рядом и падает сам, отдавив Джебому ноги.

— И чем тебя не удовлетворила моя кровать?

— Я приехал к тебе, а не к твоей коллекции винила и фотокамер, — Джексон укладывается головой ему на колени и накрывается одеялом по самые глаза, — расскажи мне, как ты тут, почему ты тут, и когда собирался мне рассказать о том, что с тобой происходит.

Знал бы он сам, что с ним происходит. Джебом выключает телевизор, вздыхает и выползает из-под Джексона. Тот пыхтит недовольно, но успокаивается, когда понимает, что Джебом просто удобнее устраивается возле него.

— Завтра поговорим, ладно? Ты же не спал почти трое суток нормально, — Джексон бубнит что-то про неизящный уход от разговора, — Обещаю, мы поговорим завтра.

Джебом слышит, как тот возится, а потом видит поднятую вверх руку с оттопыренным мизинцем. Почти забытый детский жест вызывает улыбку, и Джебом, сдавленно хихикая, цепляется своим пальцем о палец Джексона, а затем, как положено, тихонько произносит:

— Договорились.

С утра, пока Джексон гоняется за Кунтой по всему дому, Джебом готовит им в пароварке традиционные для Чусока сонпён, которые оставила мама в морозилке. В этом году они у неё нежно-зелёного цвета, и Джексон, прежде чем отправить один в рот, придирчиво осматривает пирожок со всех сторон и опасливо принюхивается.

— А почему зелёные?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Джебом, откусывая, — наверное, никакого больше красителя не было. Если тебя смущает, могу рамён по-быстрому сварить.

— А что за краситель? — подозрительно уточняет Джексон и откладывает сонпён обратно на тарелку.

Джебом хочет его стукнуть хорошенько пару раз. Будто он тут его отравит, ну, в самом деле! Но вместо этого поднимается из-за стола и пытается вспомнить, где видел у них на кухне раскрытый зелёный пакетик. Сует нос на пару полок, а потом, найдя упаковку, швыряет её на стол перед Джексоном:

— Это порошок полыни. Так что всё охренеть какое органическое, можешь есть спокойно. Они сладкие.

Тот мямлит что-то вроде “Нервный какой” и, снова цепляя пирожок, надкусывает с края. Джебом следит за его лицом и, в принципе, уже готов идти варить лапшу, но Джексон запихивает пирожок в рот целиком и радостно жуёт.

Пока он “добивает” тарелку в одиночку, Джебом быстро крутит им кимпабы на обед. Они решили всё же сходить к озеру неподалеку с удочками, пока погода радует.

— Ты похудел. Совсем ничего от твоих плеч не осталось, — слышит Джебом из-за спины, — и загорел.

Джексон встаёт рядом и нагло таскает кусочки свинины из контейнера, Джебом бьёт его руками в перчатках, прикрывая мясо и тоже говорит:

— И ты похудел.

— Угу, — кивает ему Джексон с набитым ртом, — два месяца назад только закончился чемпионат мира, а потом у меня были сборы в Лондоне. Не успел еще восстановиться толком. А вот ты…

— Достань пиво, ладно? — перебивает его Джебом. Тот смотрит на него с немым укором и послушно отходит к холодильнику. Джебому не хочется, чтобы тот начал его “лечить” с утра пораньше.

Они проводят на озере весь день. Сначала дисциплинированно сидят на берегу, глядя на неподвижно застывшие поплавки, а потом Джексону, конечно, надоедает просто так ничего не делать, и он сам лезет в воду, закатав штаны до колен и по-ребячески обдаёт Джебома брызгами, зачерпывая воду ладонями. Ни о какой рыбалке в таких условиях и речи быть не может, так что Джебом, стянув с себя кеды, тоже лезет в прохладную воду. Они обливают друг друга, орут на всю округу, пугая рыбу в радиусе мили, и носятся вдоль берега до тех пор, пока не проваливаются вместе в какую-то скользкую яму. Точнее, проваливается Джексон, но он намертво вцепляется Джебому в край майки и тянет за собой. Вдвоём они барахтаются, увязая в тине и водорослях, топят друг друга, и вообще ведут себя как пятнадцатилетние оболтусы.

Потом долго обсыхают, развесив одежду на ветках старой вишни, и едят то, что принесли с собой, запивая шипучим пивом. Всё же эмоции Джексона незаменимы, думает Джебом, пока тот, активно жестикулируя, рассказывает об очередном смешном случае, который приключился с ним в каком-то конце света. Глядя на него, Джебому тоже хочется улыбаться, делать глупости и просто жить.

Домой они возвращаются раскрашенные с ног до головы золотым закатом. Джексон, недавно по-модному осветливший волосы, выглядит неприлично рыжим при таком освещении, и Джебом дразнит его всю дорогу. Тот наигранно обижается, а потом, закинув руку ему на плечо, пытается считать веснушки у него на носу и скулах, но каждый раз сбивается где-то на третьем десятке, и, заливисто смеясь, начинает сначала.

После душа, где Джебом полчаса вычёсывает из своих отросших до неприличия волос песок и водоросли, он разжигает на улице гриль и быстро перетаскивает чашки с мясом в беседку у дома. Джексон тащит бутылку красного вина и виски, купленный им в аэропорту. С волос у него капает, и он по пути встряхивает головой, словно пёс, обдавая всё вокруг брызгами. Нос и щеки у Джексона обгоревшие, и он то и дело трёт их тыльной стороной ладони, морщась. Устраивается на лавке, разливает алкоголь и толкает Джебому его бокал, наполненный жидким янтарём.

Вместе они жарят мясо, пьют за всё, что приходит в голову, и, тайком друг от друга, подкармливают кошек, крутящихся под ногами. Где-то ко второму бокалу, Джебом начинает подпевать ночному радио, а Джексон, шутки ради, пытается успеть за главным рэпером в песне, перевирая лирику на свой лад. Голос у него сразу становится на несколько тонов ниже, и, отмечает Джебом, звучит он так, словно всё свободное время только и делает, что читает корейский рэп. Всё-таки, талантливый человек талантлив во всём.

Джебом расслабляется и совсем растекается по скамейке. Задравшаяся майка больше не скрывает корсета на спине, а затянутую в бинт ногу он блаженно вытягивает прямо поверх коленей Джексона. Ему хорошо, тепло, очень спокойно, и , если честно, хотелось бы остаться в этом моменте подольше. Но Джексон всё портит, суя свой обгоревший веснушчатый нос, куда его не просят.

Рассказывай, требует он, отставляя свой недопитый бокал с вином. Это его первый и единственный бокал за вечер, понимает Джебом.

Рассказывай, повторяет он еще раз. Рассказывай, почему почти не пишешь мне с мая, почему весь переломанный, рассказывай, почему не ешь нормально, не спишь, и ужасно волнуешь родителей, почему закрылся от мира на своей мансарде, из которой так стремился сбежать еще каких-то пять лет назад.

Рассказывай, почему выглядишь так, будто похоронил себя заживо.  
Джебом не хочет ничего рассказывать, он хочет и дальше сидеть, глядя на полную луну и яркие звёзды, он хочет гладить мурчащую Нору, дразнить Джексона и допить вторую половину бутылки дорогого виски.

Но Джексон смотрит на него в упор, явно давая понять, что сегодня он не отстанет, сегодня он будет долбить в стену, которую кирпич за кирпичом возводил Джебом столько времени, сегодня он не даст ему возможности уйти от ответа. Двигается к нему ближе, сжимает руку и всё смотрит-смотрит-смотрит.

И Джебома прорывает, как старую разваливающуюся дамбу в сезон дождей. Он надеется, что Джексона не смоет навсегда этим неконтролируемым потоком откровений, и говорит, захлебываясь словами.

Он говорит о своём детстве, о тех временах, когда носил фамилию Пак, говорит о том, как они с мамой остались одни, о том, как мама вышла замуж еще раз и стала улыбаться чаще, а он, Джебом, тоже стал счастливее. Говорит о своих талантливых друзьях, которые все уже где-то и кто-то. Все, но не он. Он всё остаётся глупым потерянным ребёнком. Говорит о своей бывшей девушке, с которой у них всё было невозможно серьёзно, пока одним утром она не собрала вещи и не укатила в Новую Зеландию, получив годовую стажировку фотографом в местном журнале, куда они оба посылали снимки. Укатила и оставила его, неудачника, в крохотной сеульской квартире, нашпигованной их общими фотоаппаратами, книгами, старыми виниловыми пластинками и воспоминаниями.

Говорит, как он кое-как закончил свой дорогущий университет, бросил работу в магазинчике фототехники, остриг волосы и стал самым обычным клерком, мечтающим о повышении, в первой же фирме, где его приняли со “слабым” дипломом юриста. Говорит, что пока его друзья завоёвывали медали, писали хиты и снимались в дорамах, он, Им Джебом, готовил кофе, менял картриджи в принтере и следил, чтобы в степлере на столе босса всегда были скрепки. Говорит, как месяц за месяцем он продолжал тайком ото всех рассылать свои снимки во все журналы, газеты, галереи, да чёрт еще знает куда, но в ответ получал либо молчание, либо сухие безучастные отказы. Он снимал еще и еще, а они снова и снова отказывали.

Говорит, что, в итоге, решил принять правила игры. Подумаешь, миллионы людей живут так: ходят на работу, с работы, спят, а в промежутках стараются успеть пожить. Не всем же быть художниками, певцами и фотографами, кто-то должен вовремя мыть кофемашину в офисе и писать отчёты.

Говорит, как после очередного бессмысленного похода по местным барам с коллегами, он сжёг все фото, все плёнки в квартире, разбил несколько винилов и порвал пару книг по саморазвитию. А на утро, проснувшись в провонявшей гарью квартире с жуткой головной болью, понял, что не может больше тут. Что сам себе противен. Что сам себе не нужен. Он просто собрал свои вещи, отправил их машиной, а сам уехал к родителям с одной сумкой.

Говорит, совсем осипнув, что больше не снимает. Совсем. Вместо пустых мечтаний, он старается быть хорошим сыном, украдкой лечит еще раз сорванную в магазине спину и ждёт повестку в армию, чтобы отслужить, а потом попытаться поступить на государственную службу, как хотели того родители.

Пора становиться взрослым и ответственным. Человеком.

В конце своей исповеди Джебому страшно хочется покурить, он немного медлит, а потом все же достает вейп. Затягивается жадно и блаженно выдыхает, скрываясь в клубах клубничного пара.

— И давно ты куришь? — Джексон брезгливо морщит нос и разгоняет дым ладонью.

— Я не курю, — затягивается еще раз и жмурится.

— А это что?

— Ну, это так, баловство, — отвечает Джебом смущенно, — нервы успокаивает.

— Я тебе запрещаю, — Джексон перегибается через стол и бьёт его по рукам, пытаясь отнять вейп, — Это вредно, хён. Чтобы я больше эту гадость у тебя не видел.

— И не увидишь, — хмыкает Джебом, — ты всё равно уедешь через пару дней. А я останусь тут. Совсем один. Среди ящиков с помидорами…

— Это что за настрой? Если бы я так руки опускал после каждого проигрыша, я бы ни одну свою медаль не получил. Ты должен...

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, что тебя ждет впереди, — перебивает Джексона Джебом и, всё же, прячет вейп подальше, пока этот зожник его не сломал, — Тренировки, олимпиады, еще тренировки, а после — тренерская деятельность...

— Не говори так, будто всё знаешь, — прерывает его Джексон и откидывается на спинку своего стула, — следующей Олимпиады для меня может и не быть. Вполне возможно, что я не поеду в Японию в 2020-м.

И добавляет отстранённо после мерзкой паузы:

— Вообще никуда больше не поеду.

— Постой, что? Как это не поедешь, ты же говорил…

— Я много что говорю, не замечал? Мне двадцать пять, хён. В этом возрасте уже уходят из спорта, — Джексон отпивает немного из своего высокого фужера и продолжает, не глядя на Джебома, — Врачи на последнем обследовании сказали, что у меня повреждено 80% связок на ногах. Так что, вероятно, олимпиада в Рио была для меня последней. Да ты и сам видел это позорище на чемпионате. Уж лучше уйти сейчас на пике, чем ждать, когда меня попросят это сделать. А насчет тренерской деятельности… — тут он хмыкает скептично, — Максимум, что мне светит — малолетки в спортивной школе пригорода Гонконга. Есть спортсмены и покруче меня, так что не нужно заливать тут, что ты знаешь, как мне жить.

Джебому резко становится стыдно. За то, что вывалил все свои проблемы на Джексона, хотя у того и своих в достатке, за то, что в очередной раз повёл себя как эгоистичная задница. Он тянется к бутылке виски, но в последний момент отталкивает её от себя вместе с пустым бокалом. И так уже набрался. За это тоже стыдно.

Они снова сидят в тишине, прерываемой изредка неспящим сверчком. Перед глазами всё плавно кружится из-за выпитого. Джебом, зажмурившись, пытается удобно улечься затылком на край спинки так, чтобы и поясница не ныла, и шея не затекала. Миссия практически невыполнима, но он не отчаивается. Пока ёрзает и хмурится, Джексон просто подсовывает ему под спину подушку и, кряхтя, переползает к нему под бок, мужественно подставив плечо.

Джебом приваливается к нему со вздохом и слышит над ухом:

— Ты такой дурак, Джебом. И прическа у тебя дурацкая.

Джебом широко зевает и бурчит:

— Что за фамильярность… Это называется “Маллет”. Жутко модно сейчас в Сеуле, ничего ты не понимаешь.

— Всё равно дурацкая, — Джексон дёргает его за длинную прядь на затылке.

— Кто бы говорил… Рыжик.

— Это должен был быть каштановый…

Молчат немного. Джебом, кажется, даже успевает задремать, прежде чем Джексон спрашивает:

— Я помню, что у тебя раньше вся стена заклеена была фотографиями. А теперь там так пусто.

— Ну, я же, вроде как, решил начать всё заново. Без фотографий, понимаешь?

— Но камеры ты всё равно оставил. Значит…

— Они все продаются, Джексон. Вместе с объективами и прочим оборудованием. Одну… Одну камеру уже забрали, — у Джебома снова перехватывает горло. Совсем как в тот момент, когда он отдавал коробку со своим, точнее, уже с чужим потёртым Ricoh GR1.

— Дурааак, — тянет Джексон, — ты же не сможешь, ты же привык смотреть на мир через видоискатель.

— Хватит, — резко говорит ему Джебом, — Закроем тему. Это уже не важно. Ничего не получилось, это никому не интересно, никому не нужно, простая трата времени, которое… которое можно потратить на что-то полезное. На что-то… — выдыхает тяжело, — что я еще не придумал.

— Точно дурак, — снова повторяет Джексон и дёргает пару раз плечом, заставляя Джебома подняться, — Тебе интересно, тебе это нужно! Ты никому ничего не должен доказывать, снимай так, как хочешь, снимай то, что хочешь и ходи на свою скучную работу до скончания времен, раз тебе это так важно. Становись человеком, хах. Но себя не предавай, слышишь?

Джебом поднимается и начинает греметь тарелками. Себя не предавай… Он предал себя уже очень давно. Возможно в тот день, когда не пошёл на прослушивание в крупное агентство. Может быть та нелепая встреча с шустрым менеджером в мужском туалете на соревнованиях по танцам была судьбоносной, а он просто свернул не туда. Хотя, он всё равно заработал себе травму спины несколько лет спустя, и танцы пришлось бросить.

Или, может он предал себя в тот день, когда заполнил все бланки для поступления на юридический факультет. Но он не мог иначе. Его родители бесконечно повторяли, как это было бы здорово, выучись он в таком престижном вузе. И Джебом, зажмурившись крепко, в последний момент закрыл вкладку с факультетом искусств, куда почти отправил свои документы.

Потому что не хотел расстраивать маму. Потому что не хотел стать похожим на него.

Пока он убирает со стола, Джексон лежит щекой на столешнице, прикрыв глаза, и изредка зевает. Джебом отмывает посуду на летней кухне, а Джексон всё полулежит. Тихий, спокойный и какой-то непривычный. Взрослый? Тоже измученный и уставший сам от себя. Но не сдавшийся. Голодный до всего, отдающийся полностью любому делу, за которое берётся. Даже Стэнфорд свой умудрился закончить с баллами выше среднего — немыслимо для спортсмена, проводящего по половине семестра на соревнованиях. Джебом, наверное, ему завидует. Всё-то у Джексона получается, всё спорится, а если не выходит, то он никогда не унывает, а продолжает биться до последнего. И родители всегда на его стороне, всегда поддерживают, всегда вместе…

Джебом чувствует, что с такими мыслями сейчас ударится в пьяные жалкие никому ненужные слёзы, и торопится отвлечь сам себя. Он хочет будить Джексона, но тот, оказывается, совсем и не спит, а внимательно смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Ты знаешь Уоллеса Стивенса, хён?

— А? — Джебом разворачивается к нему от раковины.

— Уоллес Стивенс. Американский поэт, — поясняет Джексон.

Джебом молча мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

— У него была очень по большей части скучная и никому неинтересная жизнь. Он отучился на юридическом, проработал всю жизнь в маленьких конторах, зарабатывая себе на жизнь. А вечерами, придя домой, писал стихи. Просто так. Потому что нравилось, представляешь? Днём впаривал народу страховые полисы, а вечерами, за бокалом виски, или, может, такого вот вина, — щелкает звонко ногтем по краю своего бокала, — рифмовал свои строчки. А потом, вполне возможно, что смеха ради, опубликовал сборник стихов. Почему бы и нет? В свободной стране жил. И знаешь, что произошло?

Джебом снова безмолвно пожимает плечами, протирая тарелки махровым полотенцем.

— Пулитцеровскую премию он получил. Так то.

— Какие глубокие познания в американской поэзии, Джексон, — иронично произносит Джебом.

— Я два семестра отходил на курс американской литературы в Стэнфорде, эй! — он возмущенно кидает в него скомканной салфеткой, — Чуть с ума не сошёл… Но мы сейчас не обо мне совсем, а…

— Я понял тебя. — говорит ему Джебом и грузно падает на лавку напротив, — Он, наверное, был талантливым. Или просто удачливым.

— И ты талантливый.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет, Джексон, — упрямо повторяет Джебом, — Не талантливый. Неудачливый. И дурак.  
Джексон снова душераздирающе зевает и произносит:

— А вот с последним спорить даже не буду. Дурак дураком.

— Идём спать, хам, — Джебом поднимается и тянет Джексона за рукав, — Никакого уважения к человеку, который тебя только что накормил.

Прежде чем лечь, Джебом заставляет Джексона выпить стакан маминого сикхе. Тот, подозрительно принюхавшись, как утром, отпивает пару глотков, а потом залпом опустошает стакан и требует еще.

Джексон наотрез отказывается спать один в спальне, вытягивается прямо поверх одеяла в гостиной, отбирает свою подушку у Джебома и уютно окукливается. Джебом, вздохнув, укладывается с самого края, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Практически моментально позади раздаётся чудовищный храп. Джебом снова завидует Джексону и его способности так быстро отключаться. Сам он вертится с боку на бок, зарывается поглубже в подушку, пытаясь заглушить Джексона, но сон всё не идёт. Джебом аккуратно встаёт и всё же идёт спать к себе.

В комнате тихо и непривычно пусто. Стены без фотографий, поредевшие книжные полки и коробки с так и не распакованными вещами делают это место неуютным и каким-то не его. Может, поэтому он не может тут больше спать? Джебом ворочается поверх покрывала, мучается сначала от духоты, а потом, открыв окно, от холода, и в районе четырех утра, сдавшись, хватает первую попавшуюся коробку с пола.

Он сидит прямо на полу кухни, методично добивает бутылку виски и разбирает альбомы со старыми фотографиями, на которые у него не поднялась рука там, в сеульской квартире. Джебом вытаскивает снимок за снимком из шуршащих кармашков и, едва взглянув, отбрасывает один за другим. В самом низу коробки, завернутый в несколько слоёв бумаги, лежит альбом, о существовании которого не знает даже мама. На обложке крупно и коряво написано “Папа”. А внутри ровно семьдесят четыре снимка. На большинстве из них — мама. Юная, красивая и жутко влюбленная. И снимки тоже влюблённые.

Уж Джебом-то знает. Уж он-то чувствует.

Еще в альбоме есть фотографии их старого дома, пейзажи Пусана, куда они ездили все вместе каждое лето, и парочка снимков его, Джебома, на которых он улыбается от уха до уха щербатым ртом. Ему не хочется видеть последнее фото в альбоме, но оно всё равно выпрыгивает на него неожиданно.

Он помнит этот день как сейчас. Джебому шесть, и папа впервые даёт ему в руки свой большой фотоаппарат. Он стоит у него за спиной, и подсказывает, как правильно крутить объектив, как смотреть в видоискатель, как перематывать плёнку. Джебому страшно. Страшно интересно. У него трясутся руки от нетерпения, и он очень боится, что у него ничего не получится, что он испортит плёнку, и папа с мамой в нём разочаруются.

На размытом чуть засвеченном снимке он такой и есть — возбужденно-испуганный, вцепившийся в огромный для него Nikon. Рядом, присев на корточки, сидит его отец в майке с Musiq Soulchild и очень серьезным лицом. А там, за кадром, мама тоже, как и он, Джебом, делает свой первый в жизни снимок.

Спустя полгода папа, перебрав дешевого соджу, швырнёт эту самую камеру через всю свою студию маме в голову. А еще через год мама продаст объектив от неё, чтобы оплатить аренду их крохотной новой квартиры на отшибе Кояна.

Джебом ненавидит это фото, ненавидит этот альбом, ненавидит человека, открывшего ему мир фотографии. И безмерно любит. Всё равно любит. И всегда будет любить.

Как и искусство фотографии.

Просыпается Джебом уже ближе к обеду с дикой головной болью. Он не помнит, когда последний раз позволял себе такую роскошь — так надраться, и так “наспаться”. Джексон, конечно, поднялся кучу времени назад и, судя по тому, что никто не орёт от голода, успел накормить кошек. Глядя на кучу немытой посуды, Джебом делает вывод, что себя Джексон тоже успел накормить.

А еще пропала коробка с фотографиями. Джебом злится. На себя-растяпу в первую очередь. И на Джексона. За то, что любит совать свой, должно быть начавший шелушиться, нос, куда не следует.

Джексон, вместе с Норой и фотографиями, находится в его, Джебома, комнате. Весь пол, словно ковром, покрыт фотографиями, мотками цветного скотча и комками бумаги. Около стены, пустовавшей последние три месяца, стоит Джексон. Высунув кончик языка, он закрепляет полароидный снимок кусочком зелёного скотча. Джебом не может сдвинуться с места и оторвать взгляд от этого кошмара. Среди фото, сделанных им самим, он, слеповато щурясь, узнаёт снимки из папиного альбома. Не самые удачные в плане света и композиции, но есть в них естественность и жизнь. Момент.

Джебом шумно выдыхает, пугая Нору, и, аккуратно переступая между фотографиями на полу, подходит к Джексону. Тот, зараза, даже не оборачивается, продолжая портить недавно обклеенную новыми обоями стену. В руках у него их совместное фото пятилетней давности из Гонконга.

— Эта кепка у тебя улетела, да? — спрашивает сипло Джебом.

— Угу. Моя любимая… — Джексон всё пытается прилепить скотч, но тот, измочаленный, совсем не держится на обоях.

— Дурацкая…

— Кепка? — оборачивается к нему Джексон.

— Фотка. Лицо у меня тут такое… Неадекватное.

Джексон хмыкает и кривляется, видимо пытаясь скопировать его на снимке:

— Это твоё обычное лицо, когда к тебе подходишь ближе, чем на десять шагов.

Джебом фырчит, отбирает у него несчастную залапанную фотографию и, отрезав свежую полоску липкой ленты, прилаживает её на стену.

Джексон, совсем как на фото, наваливается на него со спины и крепко, до хруста рёбер, стискивает его в объятиях. Поясница тут же отзывается болью, и Джебом морщится.

— Вот, — орёт Джексон возбужденно, — вот оно это лицо! Я просто обнял тебя, а ты уже скривился так, будто съел парочку лимонов.

Джебом ничего не говорит. Он просто смотрит на весь этот пёстрый неупорядоченный хаос перед своими глазами, пытаясь объять всю стену разом.

— Перевесишь потом так, как захочешь.

Джебом послушно кивает. Перевесит, конечно.

— Эй, хён. А научишь меня фотографировать на плёнку?

Джебом растирает лицо ладонями и продолжает молчать. Джексон позади, кажется, даже дыхание задерживает, ожидая ответа.

Джебому очень страшно. Ведь он же абсолютно точно собрался становиться человеком. Без фотокамер, плёнок, объективов и штативов. Он набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха, чтобы громко и чётко сказать своё привычное и такое родное “Нет”, но давится им до слёз в момент.

— Хён? — непривычно тихо спрашивает Джексон, — Научишь же?

И Джебом, глядя на себя шестилетнего на размытом снимке, несмело кивает еще раз.


	3. Часть госпожи Им

Вместе со своим драгоценным супругом они возвращаются домой несколько позже, чем планировалось, и теперь госпожа Им нетерпеливо ёрзает в машине. Это всё из-за её матушки, которая, кажется, умудрилась впихнуть в их багажник годовой запас кимчи. Будто они сами дома не готовят, ну в самом деле! За окном пролетают по-осеннему пожухлые поля соседних ферм, и она, чтобы отвлечься, считает страшненьких потрёпанных пугал, одиноко трясущихся на ветру.

Обычно в долгой дороге они вдвоем с мужем убивают время разговорами, но после таких больших праздников он, выросший без семьи, становится замкнутым и слишком задумчивым. Как-то на заре их брака он сказал, что чувствует себя лишним на этом сборище и даже боится, что испортит атмосферу тепла и радости одним своим присутствием. Прошло уже много лет, они давно всё обсудили, но она продолжает замечать, что он, окруженный её родителями и тётушками, сестрами и племянниками, не чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Не чувствует себя по-настоящему дома. Лишённый родительской любви в детстве, он так и не научился принимать её без смущения и неловкости.

Выйдя замуж, она думала о том, чтобы подарить ему сына или дочь, но он ответил категоричным отказом и дал ей обещание стать отличным отцом Джебому. И ни разу не нарушил его. Он был в меру чутким, в меру требовательным, всегда знал, когда лучше промолчать, а когда вызвать на серьёзный разговор. Он ни разу не поднял на него руку, и не повысил голос, старался участвовать в жизни ее сына, но не навязываться, тонко улавливая его эмоции.

Госпожа Им может вспомнить только два конфликта за все время, что они вместе. Первый произошел, когда Джебому было одиннадцать. Он напрочь отказался идти в церковь, обозвав её служителей вымогателями, чем абсолютно вывел из равновесия её драгоценного супруга, выросшего при протестантской церкви Кояна. Это был первый и последний раз, когда ей пришлось встать между ними.

Вторую опасную ситуацию они до сих пор вспоминают все вместе с улыбкой. Это произошло около десяти лет назад. Джебом на свои первые заработанные деньги купил самые модные в то время джинсы, причудливо разорванные дизайнером на коленях. Но выйти из дома в них ему так и не было суждено: муж поймал его уже у самого выхода и со словами “Мой сын не выйдет на улицу, одетый как бомж” одним движением руки разодрал дорогущую обновку. Прорехи вышли знатными: от бедра до самой щиколотки. Сразу стало понятно, что джинсы можно только выбросить.

В тот вечер она испугалась, что Джебом ответит сгоряча что-то вроде “Я тебе не сын”. Но тот, в приступе обиды и тупой ярости, молча разнес в щепки кухонный табурет, громко хлопнул дверью и закрылся у себя на мансарде.

Всё время она переживала, как же такие разные люди смогут ужиться вместе? Ведь Джебом своим нравом всегда больше напоминал её бывшего мужа — импульсивный, эмоциональный, жутко ранимый. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше она убеждалась, насколько они на самом деле похожи. В них обоих причудливо сочетались острый ум, склонность к самоиронии, замкнутость и своенравие.

Как-то её матушка, не в силах больше терпеть разошедшегося не на шутку Джебома, прикрикнула на него сгоряча словами “Ты такой же неуправляемый, как и твой папаша!”. Госпожа Им помнила, как с Джебома разом “стекла” улыбка. Он коротко поклонился, извинился и до конца вечера сделался невидимкой. Она, конечно, поговорила с мамой после, но было уже поздно. Джебом, сохранивший в себе солнце после всего, что они пережили, резко закрылся. Он стал удивительно послушным, даже безотказным, но, при этом, абсолютно безучастным и холодным. Её сын словно заморозил в себе ребёнка в один момент.

Он год за годом методично уничтожал всё то, что могло роднить его с отцом. Джебом буквально разрушил себя до основания и склеил заново. Нового идеального Джебома с фамилией Им. Такого, каким бы его хотели видеть. Для родни он стал самым послушным, для друзей — самым надежным лидером, за которым хотелось следовать, для учителей — самым старательным. У кого-то это вызывало восхищение, но госпожа Им чувствовала только острое беспокойство. Не потеряет ли он самого себя, стараясь угодить всем вокруг?

Единственное, что осталось неизменным — это любовь к фотосъёмке. Джебом часами мог возиться со своими камерами, а потом пропадать в самодельной “тёмной комнате”, проявляя плёнки. Только в эти моменты она видела его прежнего — живого и озорного, открытого всему новому. И, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать этот восторг на его лице хоть чуточку чаще, они с мужем начали дарить ему на большие праздники редкие модели камер или объективов. Они искали их по всем барахолкам, интернет-магазинам и спрашивали у старых знакомых, тратя уйму времени, сил и денег. Но все хлопоты окупались ровно в тот момент, когда Джебом распаковывал яркую обёртку коробки, и на его лице расцветала искренняя улыбка.

Джебом неплохо учился, и они никогда не думали давить на него в плане выбора университета. Они были готовы поддержать любое его решение. Она, как любая мать, считала его одарённым, но спустя годы, конечно, понимаешь, что стоило поощрять его больше, а иной раз направлять и подталкивать в нужном направлении.

Примерно за пол года до того, как Джебом удивил их с мужем своим выбором, он, помогая им высаживать помидоры в парниках, спросил как-то невпопад о том, кем они мечтали стать в юности. Они вдвоем, шутя, начали перебирать все возможные варианты. А потом её драгоценный супруг, тащивший тяжелый ящик с рассадой, сказал, что, если бы у него были такие мозги и возможности как у него, Джебома, то он бы, не думая, попытался попасть на государственную службу или в юридическую фирму, чтобы так вот не надрывать спину. А госпожа Им, вся перемазанная грязью и удобрениями, посмеялась и согласилась. Мол, да, если бы можно было отмотать время назад, она бы лучше старалась на выпускных экзаменах. Джебом тогда молча кивнул и вышел, и никогда не узнал, насколько они всё равно счастливы быть теми, кем стали.

И спустя несколько месяцев, прежде чем она нашла в мусорной корзине документы на поступление в сеульский Университет Искусств, он пришёл к ним за подписью с заполненными бланками юридического факультета. Джебом, улыбаясь в кровь искусанными губами, отчаянно старался убедить их, а заодно и себя, насколько он хорошо подумал.  
Книги по фотоделу и киноискусству на полке сменились тяжеленными талмудами по истории Кореи, которая так не давалась Джебому. Он записался на кучу дополнительных курсов и день ото дня становился всё более мрачным и замученным. Всё больше несчастным. А фотоаппараты покрывались пылью.

После его поездки в Гонконг, ставшей для них полнейшей неожиданностью, её Джебом, казалось, немного оттаял. Он с былой радостью разбирал пёстрые снимки из рождественского путешествия, а позже, когда все экзамены были удачно сданы, и ключи от комнаты в общежитии получены, Джебом вместе с вещами упаковал парочку своих компактных камер. И они с мужем даже облегченно выдохнули.

Учёба давалась ему нелегко, но он никогда не жаловался. Первую половину дня Джебом проводил на занятиях, а вторую, совсем как его отец в студенчество, в небольшом клубе фотографов при университете. Он с удовольствием делал небольшие репортажи для университетской газеты, а потом, приезжая изредка домой, показывал им с мужем снимки. Эти фотографии не были похожи на те, которые печатают в глянцевых журналах, но в каждой из них была видна какая-то идея, определенная мысль, которую Джебом вкладывал в работу.

Уже на третьем году обучения на свой день рождения, Джебом, застенчиво топчась на пороге дома, познакомил их с девушкой, с которой они недавно сняли небольшую квартиру. Она была старше его на пару-тройку лет, знала, чего хочет от жизни, и, кажется, была влюблена в свой фотоаппарат в сумке больше, чем в Джебома. Она училась в магистратуре на последнем курсе Университета Искусств, подрабатывала в частной студии и регулярно покупала проявитель в магазинчике, где Джебом работал на полставки несколько дней в неделю. А еще у неё была аллергия на помидоры, о чём она незамедлительно их предупредила, не успев даже разуться в прихожей.

Уже в конце того вечера госпожа Им точно знала две вещи. Первая — её сын ужасно влюблён. Вторая — эта амбициозная девица разобьет ему сердце.

В том же году Джебом летал в Калифорнию к всё еще непонятному и незнакомому ей другу. Она, стыдно признаться, одно время даже сомневалась в его существовании, потому что её сын никогда ничего не рассказывал о Джексоне. Оттуда он привез пару магнитов, жуткую простуду и какую-то идею, которая, казалось, вновь зажгла в нём огонь.

Не она ли спалила его дотла через полгода? Или, может, его “растворила” кислота токсичных отношений?

После Калифорнии Джебом совсем пропал в Сеуле. Он практически перестал звонить и даже не приехал на юбилей к бабушке, прикрывшись промежуточными тестами. Голос в трубке звучал устало и обреченно, и госпожа Им тогда едва удержалась от нежданного визита к нему на квартиру.

Джебом не вернулся домой на Чусок, потом запретил им приезжать на Рождество, потому что, по его словам, взял себе дополнительные смены в магазине, затем у него начались сложные выпускные экзамены, и они с мужем не могли до него дозвониться по несколько дней. Даже на церемонию выдачи дипломов он их не пустил. Сказал, чтобы не ездили туда-сюда ради такой ерунды. Она сходила с ума от беспокойства, но боялась сделать только хуже своей навязчивой опекой.

Он вернулся на День Детей. Утром их разбудил грузовик с его вещами, а ближе к обеду в самый ливень Джебом явился на пороге, избегая смотреть им в глаза. За пазухой у него копошилось и мяукало, а сам он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь зайти. Небритый, лохматый и промокший Джебом был похож на бродячего кота, которому, с одной стороны, очень хочется попасть в тепло, а с другой — боится быть выдворенным метлой.

Они не стали его ни о чем спрашивать, а сам он не спешил делиться с ними своими душевными терзаниями. Джебом провёл безвылазно почти две недели в своей комнате, обдирая фотографии, а затем и обои со стен. Он очистил все свои полки от книг, оттащив их в местную библиотеку, а камеры, которые не забирал с собой в Сеул, были безжалостно выставлены на продажу.

Ей стало обидно. Потому что они столько лет искали их по всему миру, а теперь так просто и легко, их сын решил от них избавиться.

А еще было очень тревожно. Джебом вернулся совсем чужим из Сеула. Совсем потухшим. Он остыл ко всему, что делало его самим собой. Доведя мансарду до спартанского вида, он неожиданно обосновался в гостиной на диване перед телевизором, коротая там бессонные ночи. А днём с болезненным энтузиазмом он пытался быть полезным и нужным.

В июне их сосед-студент, помогающий в магазинчике, принеся тысячи извинений, уволился, и Джебом встал за прилавок. Будто ему снова 19. Её драгоценный супруг, не в силах больше смотреть на то, как их сын занимается молчаливым самоедством, попытался с ним поговорить. Как мужчина с мужчиной. Как отец с сыном.

Так они узнали, что он собрался в армию зимой. Больше не узнали ничего.

Это лето было безжалостно жарким, тягучим и лишенным привычных для этого сезона удовольствий. В июле её матушка удумала слечь с какой-то хворью, так что Джебому пришлось работать за всех разом, пока они с мужем несколько раз в неделю ездили в соседний город.

С каждым их возвращением Джебом становился всё чернее от солнца и, казалось, таял на глазах. А еще он, видимо, думал, что она не заметила пустые пачки обезболивающих и шов корсета под майкой.

Он не ел, не спал, много работал и продолжал молчать. К началу осени она тайком начала искать психолога, не совсем уверенная, что Джебома удастся туда затащить. Муж просил её не трепать нервы — ни сыну, ни себе самой — а просто подождать его ухода в армию. Мол, там мозги встанут на место. Госпожа Им кивала ему, но продолжала выписывать адреса клиник.

А неделю назад случился Джексон. Мальчишка-солнце, озаряющий своим светом всё в радиусе мили, ворвался к ним перед самым их отъездом и моментально поставил на уши весь дом. До этого дня она видела его только на фото в комнате Джебома. Из-за скрытности сына, госпожа Им знала о его друге совсем немного. Можно даже сказать, что большую часть информации она получила благодаря Википедии, когда, наконец, сопоставила улыбку со снимка пятилетней давности с улыбкой на экране телевизора во время спортивной трансляции. Ей было интересно, насколько эти двое похожи друг на друга. Потому что сложно представить, чтобы её сын столько лет дружил с кем-то, кто бы не разделял его интересов и стиль жизни в целом.

В первые минуты их знакомства госпожа Им испытала целую гамму противоречивых эмоций. Привыкнув к спокойствию и сдержанности своих домашних, она была практически сбита с ног потоком откровенности и эмоций, которым щедро делился улыбчивый парень, стоящий по центру красного томатного пятна на полу. На неплохом корейском он восторженно рассказывал ей о своём путешествии так просто, будто знал её всю жизнь, а не познакомился только что. У него было потрясающе искреннее и живое лицо, которое так легко “читать”. Он показался ей настолько непохожим на Джебома, что она даже в какой-то момент посочувствовала своему сыну — сколько нужно иметь внутренних сил, чтобы выдерживать такого энергичного человека. Пусть даже и на расстоянии. И даже подумала на мгновение: а не была ли эта привязанность односторонней?

А потом, поговорив с ним еще немного уже с глазу на глаз, поняла, что обманулась. Как раз эта живость, эта эмоциональность и открытость Джексона скорее всего и поддерживали такую странную дружбу. Потому что именно этого и не хватало катастрофически Джебому, которого так рано лишили детства глупые эгоистичные взрослые.

После поездок в Гонконг и Калифорнию её сын возвратился расслабленным, счастливым и каким-то обновленным, охочим до идей и наполненным смыслом. Словно там, вне дома, он мог, наконец, побыть самим собой, не боясь быть осужденным за это. И теперь она надеется, что приезд Джексона сможет оживить Джебома, сможет вытащить его из темноты и уныния, в которые тот сам себя загнал.

Домой они добираются уже в глубоких сумерках. Она издалека замечает, что свет горит только у Джебома на мансарде. Пока муж загоняет машину в гараж и выгружает бесконечные контейнеры с кимчи, госпожа Им по дорожке, расчищенной от первых пожухлых листьев клёна, идёт к дому.

Открыв дверь, первым делом она встречает домашнюю мурчающую ластящуюся армию. Кунта бежит впереди всех, разрывая темноту дома истошными воплями, ласковая Одд трется о ноги, и потом изящно выскальзывает на улицу в почти закрывшуюся дверь, а два последних котёнка, всё еще немного пугливые и диковатые, опасливо выглядывают из-за дивана, светя в темноте широко раскрытыми глазами. Включив свет, Госпожа Им хочет их покормить, но потом замечает живописно разбросанные остатки кошачьего корма по всей кухне. Джебом обычно убирает всё через час-два после того, как кормит их, а значит, кошки точно сытые.

Она идёт по дому, включая светильники тут и там, чтобы её драгоценный супруг по возвращении не натыкался в темноте на всё подряд. Перед дверью в комнату сына она замирает в нерешительности. Можно ли войти? Джебом всегда очень ревностно охраняет свои границы. Она стучит пару раз, и, так и не получив ответа, тихонько входит.

Джебом сидит спиной ко входу на полу, склонившись над чем-то. Первое, что сразу бросается ей в глаза — это его коротко стриженный затылок. Он, наконец, избавился от своего чудовищного растрепанного хвоста. До неё доносится приглушенная музыка, и она сразу понимает, почему Джебом не вышел их встречать. В наушниках играет что-то мелодичное и очень знакомое.

А потом госпожа Им замечает стену и даже ахает от неожиданности. На ней в полнейшем беспорядке, так несвойственном её сыну, снова наклеены цветные и черно-белые фотографии. Видимо, думает она, Джексону в очередной раз удалось провернуть за неделю то, чего они с мужем не могли добиться несколько месяцев. В расположении фотографий совсем нет системы: снимки со школьных времен висят вперемешку с пейзажами рождественского Гонконга и калифорнийскими пальмами. Она щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть больше, и ближе к центру стены узнает фото, которые, как она думала, давно и безвозвратно уничтожены. На них она сама, маленький Джебом и несколько знакомых до боли пейзажей.

Забывшись, она подходит к стене совсем вплотную и снимает с неё фотографию, сделанную ей же почти двадцать лет назад. Джебом, увидевший краем глаза движение позади, подскакивает с места, словно ошпаренный, и неосознанно старается прикрыть собой всю эту пёструю “выставку”, втискиваясь между ней и стеной.

Провод от наушников вылетает из телефона, и на всю комнату разливается неторопливый голос Musiq Soulchild. Она тут же вспоминает все вечера, проведенные под эту музыку, все часы, наполненные любовью, теплотой и смехом. Они были такие юные, такие глупые, такие бесстрашные. Такие счастливые. Все втроём. Хоть тот брак и обернулся полнейшей катастрофой, он подарил ей её Джебома. Несомненно являющегося плодом любви, а не результатом ошибки молодости. Улыбающегося, любопытного, непоседливого и такого живого. Такого, по которому она скучает, кажется, уже бесконечное множество лет.

Она даже не замечает, как на глазах её проступили слёзы.

— Мам, ты что? Ты плачешь? Мам, я всё выкину прямо сейчас, только не плачь ладно? Я всё сожгу и… и снимать больше ничего никогда не буду. Только не плачь, хорошо? Это Джексон всё развесил, а я, дурак, не успел убрать…

Он начинает суетливо бегать от кровати к двери и обратно, будто не зная, с чего ему начать, а потом, яростно выдохнув, накидывается на стену и одним движением начинает сдирать с неё ни в чем неповинные глянцевые куски бумаги.

Госпожа Им, выйдя из оцепенения, бросается ему наперерез:

— Джебом, остановись, оставь! Оставь их!

Джебом замирает в нерешительности, комкая в руках снимки.

— Я плакала не потому, что вспомнила о плохом, сынок. Я плакала, потому что вернулась на секунду в то время, когда могла видеть твою искреннюю улыбку. Могла видеть тебя счастливым.

Она вытирает тыльной стороной ладони неожиданные слезы и спрашивает, наконец, у него:

— Ты счастлив сейчас, Джебом?

Он смотрит на неё удивленно, будто ждал чего угодно, только не этого вопроса. Открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, а потом, отведя взгляд, отвечает:

— Не знаю… У меня всё есть для того, чтобы быть счастливым. Вы с отцом живы и здоровы, дали мне хорошее образование, которое поможет мне получить работу, я, в общем, ни в чем не нуждаюсь. Но иногда...

— Но?..

И тут он, будто очнувшись, снова “захлопывается” перед ней.

— Да так, ерунда... Я счастлив, мам. А когда выкину всё это, — он выдергивает у неё фотографию из рук и отворачивается, — и ты перестанешь плакать, то стану еще счастливее.

Госпожа Им закусывает губу и задаёт вопрос, который всё не давал ей покоя:

— Ты боишься стать как он, да? Боишься стать похожим на своего отца?

Спина перед ней каменеет, и она сразу же понимает, что попала в цель.

— Сынок, — начинает она неуверенно, — твой отец был ярким талантливым человеком. Настоящим художником. Он моментально очаровывал своей улыбкой и умом. Он был невероятно живым и влюблённым в своё дело. А еще он очень любил меня. Нас обоих.

Джебом всё стоит перед ней неподвижно, и она решается продолжить:

— Что из этого всего так претит тебе? Что тебя пугает? Почему ты так…

— Потому что он — чудовище! — взрывается, наконец, Джебом, пугая Нору на кровати, —  
Он сделал тебе больно! Всё это, — он широким жестом охватывает разом и стену с фотографиями и сияющие объективами камеры на столе, — разрушило твою жизнь! Сделало тебя несчастной на долгие годы. Я не хочу, чтобы… Чтобы ты вспоминала весь тот кошмар, глядя на фотографии. Не важно — его или мои. Не хочу, чтобы ты вспоминала о нём, смотря на меня!

— Милый, — она подходит к нему совсем близко, — всё, что я вспоминаю, видя эти фотографии, это то, как счастливы мы были. Как искренне мы любили. И ты даже не представляешь, насколько я рада видеть эти снимки… Твоя бабушка много лет назад сожгла всё, что у меня было. Не знаю, откуда они у тебя, но это просто чудо, что они уцелели.

Он стоит перед ней, широко распахнув глаза, а она говорит еще и еще, не в силах остановиться:

— Твой отец не был чудовищем, Джебом. И в глубине души ты знаешь это, иначе не хранил бы это всё столько лет. Просто с ним в один миг произошло много плохого, а он, будучи таким же ранимым, как и ты, не смог с этим справиться. Мы оба не смогли. В семейном разладе всегда виноваты двое.

Наш брак не был ошибкой, понимаешь? Он подарил мне годы радости и открытий. И, главное, он подарил мне тебя. И сейчас, когда ты так замкнулся, когда ты так страдаешь, разрушаешь себя день за днем... Это приносит мне куда больше боли.  
Оставишь ли ты это всё, уничтожишь, станешь юристом, фотографом или обычным клерком — мы будем поддерживать и любить тебя всегда, понимаешь? Любого. Потому что ты наш сын. Но, прошу, подумай хорошенько, что сделает тебя действительно счастливым? Что сделает твою жизнь наполненной смыслом?

Джебом запрокидывает голову, пытаясь сдержать слёзы, а потом и вовсе отворачивается от неё. Смущенный, раздосадованный, разрываемый противоречивыми чувствами. Её всё ещё маленький Джебом.

Она уже и забыла, когда последний раз видела в нём столько эмоций разом. Госпожа Им хочет обнять его, показать, что она рядом, показать, как сильно любит его. Но он шагает вперед и аккуратно, стараясь беречь спину, наклоняется, чтобы поднять с пола то самое злополучное фото. Джебом смотрит на снимок, мнёт еще больше, будто не знает, что же с ним делать.

А потом в нем внутри будто распрямляется крепко сжатая пружина. Джебом расправляет плечи, глубоко вздыхает и идёт к столу, где в коробочке лежит вся его разноцветная канцелярия. Он небрежно зубами отрывает кусок яркого скотча и приклеивает фотографию чуть выше выцветшего гонконгского парного портрета.

Она всё-таки обнимает его, кладя ладонь прямо поверх поясницы. Они стоят так немного в тишине, а потом Джебом как-то невесело хмыкает и, шмыгнув носом, говорит:

— Вы с Джексоном как сговорились… Он мне здесь всю неделю мозги промывал, обозвал дураком, обои новые испоганил. А потом заставил… — тут он опять запинается неловко, — заставил научить его на плёнку снимать. Проявить, правда, так и не успели.

Он кивает на пол, и госпожа Им замечает то, над чем сидел её сын до того, как она зашла. Там, разделенные на две стопки, лежат зернистые размытые цветные снимки, на которых навсегда останутся чужие воспоминания о жаркой сентябрьской неделе, проведенной в Кояне.

— Обозвал дураком, говоришь? — слышит госпожа Им из-за спины, — Судя по тому, что этого парня в доме я так и не нашел, ты его, видимо, убил, пока никого не было, и закопал среди помидорных кустов.

Джебом вздрагивает, оборачивается и как-то растерянно чешет затылок, а потом еще более растерянно замирает. Наверное, потерял свой хвост, думает она, а её драгоценный супруг, заметив эту пантомиму, продолжает непринужденно:

— Наконец, ты подстригся! А я уж думал, что мне придется отрезать твои локоны самому, пока спишь. Сомневался, правда, что использовать — садовые ножницы или сразу секатор нести из кладовки.

Она не выдерживает, и, всё-таки, начинает тихонько хихикать. Госпожа Им понимает, что он, вероятно, слышал большую часть разговора, и теперь старается хоть как-то разрядить обстановку своими дурацкими шуточками.

Лицо Джебома идёт красными пятнами. От стыда или злости, она точно не знает.

А потом до неё доносится его раздраженный бубнеж:

— Улетел он. Ночью. Едва на рейс не опоздал, — Джебом тяжело вздыхает, — Идиот. Повезло, что без багажа был. И бегает быстро.

— Идёмте вниз, — предлагает она, — нужно вещи разобрать. Заодно расскажешь всё.

Вместе они двигаются к выходу, в дверях ждут немного сонную Нору, которая никак не решит — выйти ей или остаться — а Джебом, щелкнув выключателем, говорит:

— Всё началось с того, что он вчера утром утащил у меня трусы...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Совсем ВСЁ!


End file.
